


caught in the crossfire

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s06e14 Collision Course, F/M, Felicity actually got shot by Rene, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, Not badly but still she got shot, Not very kind at all to NTA, POV Oliver Queen, Sort of a rewrite of a scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: “You got shot,” Oliver said, his voice choked.Felicity grimaced, pulling her sweatshirt back down. “It was just a clip.”“You got shot.”“I should have told you before.”Oliver finds out that Rene shot at Felicity - and actually hit her - and he does Not React Well





	caught in the crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> fuck NTA. they hurt john. they could have seriously injured him. and they could have killed felicity.
> 
> i cant help but feel extremely angry and bitter whenever i think about rene, curtis and dinah now. i want them well away from OTA and out of star city. they've been written as selfish disrespectful children and they did NOT deserve to be written like that, nor did their actors.
> 
> im pissed.
> 
> i wrote this as an outlet for my anger.

“Please tell Rene that I’m sorry.”

Oliver turned to walk away, arms crossed over his chest and head bowed, but as his gaze flashed over to Felicity and John again, he caught sight of something worrying. Pausing in place, he stared for a moment, brow furrowing. Quentin and Thea looked at him with raised eyebrows and exchanged looks of confusion when the archer quickly started towards Felicity, striding around the other side of the table so he could stand behind her.

“Felicity,” he said softly, dropping a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t glance up at him immediately, sticking her tongue out as she fiddled with the micro-implant she had just extracted from John’s arm. It was only when John gave her a gentle prod that Felicity turned her attention to Oliver, managing a tight smile. “Were you hurt?”

“Hurt?” she repeated.

“I… I think you’ve got blood on your sweatshirt,” Oliver murmured in concern.

“Meh, the sweatshirt is red and if it is blood, it’s probably John’s,” she dismissed.

“No, _Felicity_ …”

He took a hold of her shoulders and guided her to her feet so she was standing in front of him. His wife made a faint noise of bemusement when Oliver grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and the vest underneath, lifting them both to expose her stomach. The archer instantly froze in horror, all the oxygen rushing out of his lungs. On Felicity’s right side, there was a very clear, although shallow wound oozing blood.

“You got shot,” he said, his voice choked.

Felicity grimaced, pulling her sweatshirt back down. “It was just a clip.”

“ _You got shot._ ”

“I should have told you before.”

His head was pounding. His _wife_ had been _shot_. “We need to get you to the hospital.”

“Oliver!” Felicity protested, cupping his face to try and calm him down. “It’s okay! It barely hurts anymore.”

“ _Anymore?_ ”

“I mean, sure, when it first happened it hurt a bit -”

His fear and astonishment morphed into pure anger. Grasping her arms, Oliver demanded, “Was it Rene?”

“Oliver -”

“ _Was it Rene?_ ”

“Yes,” she whispered, averting her eyes.

Oliver nodded. “I’ll kill him,” he decided, swiveling around and heading for the exit.

“No.” Felicity caught the sleeve of his suit, tugging it to urge him to come back to her. “Oliver, please. He’s already in the hospital… he’s been punished enough.”

“ _HE SHOT YOU!_ ” Oliver yelled. He calmed as soon as Felicity jumped at his sudden shouting, guilt sweeping through him that he might have surprised and maybe even scared her a little with his fury. Eyes flitting over the rest of the bunker’s current occupants, the archer locked his jaw when he saw that Diggle, Thea and Quentin looked equally as murderous as he felt. “He _hurt you_ , and you weren’t even _armed_. You shouldn’t have been involved in the fight _at all_.”

“It was my fault,” she shook her head with a sigh. “I jumped in front of Rene when he was shooting at Quentin, Thea and Not Laurel.”

“No, _it wasn’t,_ ” John said firmly. “Even if you did jump in front of Rene, you did so thinking he was going to hold his fire. But he still let off a shot. _At you._ ”

“Not… directly…”

“Did he apologize?” Thea questioned sharply.

Felicity startled. “What?”

“Did Rene apologize for shooting you?”

“He just asked if I was crazy.”

“I’m actually going to kill him,” Oliver growled.

“He didn’t _mean_ to shoot me.”

“He obviously wasn’t that bothered about it if he didn’t even apologize,” Quentin said, sounding annoyed on her behalf.

“You can’t ever let them come back on the team,” Thea told Oliver. “Rene _shot_ my sister-in-law. Your wife. Curtis hacked and disabled the chip in John’s arm and knowingly hurt him. Dinah attacked you and could have killed you. You can’t trust them anymore, not at all.”

John sounded upset as he added, “What would have happened if they’d decided to hack _your_ chip instead of mine, Felicity?”

His wife looked distraught. “They wouldn’t have done that.”

“How do you know?” John replied, quirking an eyebrow. He gave a very sad smile. “I’m not so sure, Felicity. They don’t seem to care about anybody but themselves anymore. Those aren’t the sort of people you want to trust with your ability to walk. I think you’re going to have to find a way to make these chips unhackable, because who knows whether or not Curtis might try the same trick again?”

It physically pained Oliver to see the tears welling in his wife’s eyes. He didn’t want to fuss over her or make a big deal out of it, especially not with John, Thea and Quentin watching, so drew her in for a hug, stroking over her hair.

“The worst part of it is that I _still_ care about them,” she whispered, arms wrapped around his waist. “Even though they’ve made it clear they don’t care about us. We trained them, we taught them everything we knew about the vigilante business - we kept them safe and saved them and helped them get their personal lives in order. We _trusted_ them. And they just… destroyed all of that. And they’re continuing to shove everything we offered them back in our faces.”

“Ungrateful kids, is what they’re acting like,” Thea muttered under her breath, turning back to Quentin to begin cleaning out another cut on his face.

“Come on.” Oliver led Felicity back to her seat in front of John, helping her sit down and grabbing the first aid kit. Dragging a chair over, he sat on the very edge of it so his knee was pressed between Felicity’s legs and he could get close enough to examine the wound. He swallowed as he carefully touched the cut with his fingertips. Two more inches inwards and the bullet could have pierced some of Felicity’s vital organs. Rene could have _killed his wife_. Prepping a shot of local anesthetic, he warned her, “This might sting a little.”

She bobbed her head nervously. Realising how anxious Felicity was getting over the shot, Oliver leaned forwards and brushed his lips against his wife’s in a tender kiss. Felicity relaxed into it, kissing him back and catching her fingers on the Kevlar of his suit. It was when she was distracted as he pulled back that Oliver administered the shot.

She frowned and pouted adorably, resting her head against his chest. “Ow.”

“That didn’t hurt,” he smiled. “Barely a pinch, right?”

“Do we have to do this now?” she whined.

Oliver chuckled and pressed an affectionate kiss on the top of her head. “Yup.”

“I was mid-surgery with John, we can do this later.”

“I’m fine,” John said hurriedly, seeing how Oliver shot him a pointed look. He was holding a piece of gauze to the small slit in his wrist and it was barely bleeding, so he wasn’t exactly lying. “Let your husband patch you up first.”

It was only once the wound was closed with a couple of stitches and bandaged up that the writhing ball of tension in the archer’s chest eased. He smothered Felicity’s face in kisses, murmuring that she should take it easy for the next few days. He was relieved that his wife was alright and only mildly hurt, but Oliver couldn’t stop thinking about Rene’s shot being those two inches to the left. _Two inches_ and his wife could have died. _Two inches_ and he could have lost Felicity. And that completely and utterly terrified him. He would _never_ forgive Rene for this.

“Hey.” Felicity caressed his cheek with her thumb lightly, looking a little worried. “What’s with the grumpy face?”

Oliver swallowed. “Just thinking about how close I came to possibly losing you tonight.”

“I’m still here,” she reassured him, lacing her hands behind his neck and dropping her head so they were resting their foreheads together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“William is not going to react well knowing that it’s not just me in danger out in the field, but you too,” he answered.

Felicity screwed up her face, responding, “Yeah, we probably shouldn’t tell him about tonight.”

“If he asks, I have to tell him,” he reminded her. “I promised him no more lies.”

“And technically, not telling him is a lie of omission,” John piped up.

“He’s definitely going to be mad,” Felicity rubbed her hands over her face.

“Imagine how much madder he’s going to be when you tell him that it was one of your old teammates who did it, as well,” Thea threw from the other side of the medbay.

“He might try and kill Rene before you get a chance too, Oliver,” Quentin nodded. “That kid of yours is protective as hell over you and Felicity.”

“William will never get the chance to speak to or see Rene,” Oliver said, his voice hard and cold. “Because Rene is _never_ going to come near my family again if he values his life.”

“You’re not _actually_ going to kill him, are you?” John asked, alarmed.

“I’ve killed people for far less.”

“Oliver…” Felicity said warningly.

He rolled his eyes. “I won’t go actively hunting him now. But if he tries to hurt you or John again, I won’t hesitate.”

“Speaking of Rene,” John said cautiously. “Oliver, I know you don’t want to go and see him… but do you think we should visit him in hospital after we’ve finished this up?”

“Yes,” Felicity agreed at the same time Oliver protested, “Absolutely not.”

Oliver stared at his wife for a moment. Felicity raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him to try and stop her.

Oliver had to concede. “I want you and John to stay together at all times and not leave each other’s sides. I wouldn’t put it past Dinah to try and corner one of you and blame you for all of this.”

“You say that as if you’ve had experience with that,” Quentin said.

“He has,” Felicity sighed. “Dinah’s done it to him… god, several times now. I promise John and I will be careful, Oliver. Now, don’t you have to get to City Hall?”

Oliver groaned. “Don’t remind me,” he muttered, burying his head in her neck. “But… you’re right. I should probably get changed, head over to the office and offer myself up for slaughter.” He kissed her one last time before standing, squeezing her hands. “I love you.”

“Love you too,” she smiled, dancing her fingers up and down his forearms. “William and I will make more cookies for when you get home.”

“I’d rather you make something savory, to be honest.”

“We’ll order pizza.”

“Better.” Turning to John, he clapped his partner on the shoulder carefully. “Let my wife fix you up.”

“Yeah, man,” John patted his hand. “Good luck. We’ll tell you how the visit to the hospital goes later.”

“We should join you,” Thea said, motioning between her and Quentin. “We might not be able to help you with anything, but at least we can provide some emotional support.”

“I think I’ll need it,” Oliver admitted. “Thank you.”

The archer headed off into the shower room to strip off the Green Arrow suit and get back into his normal suit. The blood coating his fingertips from when he’d been sewing up Felicity’s wound made him nauseous and he hastily scrubbed all of it off before he threw up.

He didn’t know how difficult the upcoming days were going to be with the city’s services most likely needing to shut down.

But he knew one thing for certain.

He was never going to let Curtis, Dinah or Rene hurt his wife, his best friend, _his family_ , ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed
> 
> twitter: @lexiblackbriar  
> tumblr: @alexiablackbriar


End file.
